Jones? What Jones?
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian Jones is one of the richest men in the world. He's got the parties, the connections, the money-all he's missing is his Emma, who he'd lost years ago. But, can he really sit down and drink tea with her? Graham, Killian's next-door neighbor, isn't so sure. (Great Gatsby AU)


_A/N: So, this one was actually a prompt I received on Tumblr-and it turned out so much better than I expected it to! I love both movie renditions and the book, so writing a Great Gatsby AU was sort of inevitable._

_Anyways, as I wrote this, I listened to the Great Gatsby soundtrack. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Graham, I can't do this, I can't see her." Killian spoke nervously, more to himself than anyone else, "She probably won't even come."<p>

"Killian, it's only five-'til-four. She's going to come." Graham replied, watching as his friend paced back and forth in Graham's small living room. The rain pattered on the tin gutters, creating the only noise aside from the tick-tock of the small clock on the mantle.

Killian's servants had brought over hundreds of flowers, though they were certainly too much for the small home. There were all sorts of colors, sizes and smells, and Graham was seriously overwhelmed. But, telling Killian that would only worry him further.

"That's it, she's probably not coming." Killian spoke quickly, moving from his spot towards the door. Graham hurried up off the chair he was sitting in to chase after Killian.

"Killian, wait! She'll-"

Once he rounded the corner, he saw Killian and Emma standing in front of each other, neither speaking a word.

The way Emma looked at him was unlike anything Graham had seen before. It was like she'd finally seen the sun, like Killian was the only other human in the world. Graham had known Emma for a long time-nearly his whole life-and never once had he seen her look at any man the way she was presently looking at Killian. Not even Neal, her husband.

"Graham, you didn't mention any other guests..." Emma spoke carefully, finally meeting his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma," Graham smiled, clapping a hand on Killian's shoulder, "Killian, this is-"

"Emma." He breathed.

"Oh, do you two know each other?" Graham asked, giving Killian a knowing look.

"Yes, yes we do." Emma spoke softly.

"Well, Emma, why don't you come inside?" Graham smiled, "Don't want you getting too wet."

Emma took a step in, and Killian mirrored her movement, taking a step back to allow her to come in.

"Do you want some tea, Emma?" Graham asked.

"Yes, please." She smiled, following him into the living area, "Oh, Graham!"

She immediately hurried to one of the large bouquets sitting on a side table, bending over slightly and pressing her nose to a flower. She cupped it carefully with her hand, smiling at the smell.

"Graham, these are beautiful! Did you pick them yourself?" Emma asked, smiling up to him.

"Ah, no, actually Killian brought them." Graham smiled, "Right, Killian?"

Killian perked up at his name, meeting Graham's eyes. He nodded once before Killian spoke.

"Um, aye, I brought some flowers." He spoke bashfully, slipping around Graham to sit on the couch. Emma carefully followed, sitting at least two feet away from Killian on the sofa.

Suddenly, the tea kettle went off, causing both Emma and Killian to jump.

"Oh, let me get the tea." Graham smiled, excusing himself to the kitchen. He hurriedly shut the stove off, grabbing the kettle and pouring three cups of the tea. He set each on the tray before carrying it into the living room.

Graham paused in the doorway, watching the two, immersed in conversation. It was like no time at all had passed between them-Killian even had Emma laughing. Graham couldn't help but smile at the way the two spoke with each other. It was all so genuine, something Graham wasn't entirely used to in West or East Egg.

"... I've missed this, Killian." Emma spoke softly.

"I, um... I have, too, Emma." Killian spoke with a breathy smile.

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Graham decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"Here's some tea, if you'd like some." Graham smiled, "Careful, though, it's hot."

"Thank you, Graham." Emma smiled, taking a cup.

"I think I'm going to go into town-do you need anything?" Graham asked, warranting a panicked look from Killian.

"No, thank you." Emma smiled.

"Great, I'll be back soon!" Graham grinned, hurrying from the room. Killian followed him, stopping him at the door.

"You can't leave me alone with her, Graham." Killian pleaded.

"Why? Killian, she clearly likes you." Graham said.

"She... She likes me?" Killian asked, his face softening as he peered around the corner.

"Yeah, I can tell by the way she looks at you." Graham smiled, "I'll be back later, alright?"

"Alright." Killian spoke with a sigh. He went to stand in front of the mirror, smoothing his damp hair down quickly before taking a deep breath and walking back into the living room. Graham walked out the front door, grabbing his hat as he did, and hurried under the large tree in his small lawn.

* * *

><p>He sat under that damned tree for what seemed like days, though his watch indicated it was only barely an hour. The rain finally let up, so Graham walked back into his house.<p>

"I'm back! You wouldn't believe it-the rain finally stopped-"

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of the two talking again. They'd moved closer to each other, drawn together like magnets.

Graham moved silently to the kitchen and grabbed a pot from the sink. He banged it ungracefully against another, but the two continued on, as if they were in their own world.

He shuffled some of the pots around, still yielding no response from either of them.

Finally, he walked straight into the living area, still going almost unnoticed.

"It stopped raining." Graham spoke with a smile.

The two jumped from their conversation, looking up to Graham.

"Really?" Emma asked, rising up off the couch and walking to the window. Killian followed her closely behind, standing just beside her.

"Well, would you look at that." Killian spoke with a smile uniquely for Emma, and only Emma.

"Killian, is that where you live?" Emma breathed, pointing to Killian's magnificent castle-esque home.

"Aye, love." Killian smiled proudly, "Would you like to come see the inside?" Killian offered.

"Oh, Killian, I would love to!" Emma beamed, "Come, Graham-Killian is going to show us his beautiful castle!"

Killian gently set his hand on her lower back, guiding her out of the back door.

Graham followed close behind, trying to capture their conversation. The two no longer spoke in muffled tones and scared voices. This was casual, fun, loving.

This was what should have been.


End file.
